Touch
by Winter's Tales
Summary: The best feeling is from your loved one's touch - Natsume pressed himself more closely to the girl and closed his eyes. He vowed that he would kill any other guys who would touch his girlfriend.  She was his and his alone.


**Touch**

"Stupid me! How can I be so stupid?" The 16 years girl yelled in her mind. She could imagine what her partner, Natsume Hyuuga, would say to her if he was with her right now. That is if he was. He would have said, "You can't help it, it's in your blood" or maybe just a simple "Baka."

Mikan voted for the latter. The former was too cliché. She had gone to central town with all her friends, but she was now lost due to her carelessness. It was probably seven pm right now. It was dark. The sun had already set. The setting sun was as if taunting her of her stupidity. She tried desperately to find her way back to her friends as she was afraid of darkness and did not like to be alone. She began to walk faster than ever when she heard footsteps behind her. The brunette turned around a corner only to find herself, trapped in an alley. She shook with fear as she saw two guys approaching her, while smirking at her. She obviously knew that their intentions were not good at all, especially when they yelled "Oh, Cutie, wait, let us have some fun." She backed away, trying not to show her fear but could not stop herself from screaming when one of the guy touched her.

Imai was getting worried through she did not show her worry to the others. Her stupid best friend had not come back yet. She glared at the raven lad, clearly stating that she blamed him for not staying with Mikan aka his partner. The brunette had begged Natsume to accompany her to buy hawalons for her, but he would not budge. He wanted to read his manga peacefully. The lad just grunted and walked away from the group. Ruka was going to accompany him but Hotaru stopped him. Natsume was getting extremely worried about the brunette. He tried hard not to let his worry cast on his face. He glanced around in hope to see his favourite brunette but to no avail. Suddenly he heard a scream, which he immediately recognised. He broke into a run and soon found the girl.

His blood began to boil at the sight in front of him. The girl's hair was messy, the sleeve of her blouse was torn and she was pinned by a guy against the wall. The other guy was just watching the fun. The brunette tried to get away from the guy's tight grip, while the other guy just smirked at her feeble attempt. This made the raven lad see red. He rushed to the girl and grabbed the guy by his collar and threw him on the ground. He swung his left foot to the guy's chest and crushed it. He proceeded with launching a punch right in the other guy's stomach, who tried to attack him from behind. He then hit his family jewel. He continued to beat the crap of the two boys till unconsciousness. Natsume stopped when he felt a hand touch his leg. He turned around to see the girl curling on the ground. He took his jacket and put it on the girl, who was shivering. She could not believe that she was nearly raped, if Natsume had not come in time. She hugged him tightly and cried softly. The crimson-eyed lad was angry at those low-lives and also at himself. He should have accompanied her. He muttered a sorry to the girl, but she did not respond.

He carried Mikan bridal style back to the group. Everybody had already returned back to the academy except Ruka and Hotaru. Ruka was shocked to find the girl disheveled and near to unconsciousness. He asked Natsume as to what happened to her but he just kept quiet while staring at the girl in his arms. Hotaru had pretty guessed to what had happened by just looking at her and swear those who did that would feel her deadly wrath. She told the lad to take her back to the academy and walked away, dragging Ruka with her. The blue-eyed guy asked his girlfriend why they did not accompany Natsume and Mikan back to the academy.

She replied coldly which scared Ruka a bit, "Those bastards are going to get my OPINION really well."

Then she said softly, " And also this is a chance for him to confess his feelings to the girl he loves."

Natsume brought Mikan to his room as he did not have the girl's room key and also as he did not want her out of his sight. She had fallen asleep on their way. He laid her on the bed and resumed to his thought. He wanted to hit himself for causing the girl so much pain. If only he had accompanied her. If only. Damn him. He did not realise that Mikan had woken up and was staring at him. She whispered, "Natsume."

Natsume's head jerked at the sound of his name. The brunette hugged the lad tightly. She was glad, really glad, that Natsume saved her. She stopped hugging him and muttered several 'thank you' to the guy. The lad replied quietly, "I'm sorry, I should have come with you. If I had, this would not have happened. "

Mikan whispered, "Nothing happened, don't blame yourself. I'm the one who wanted to buy hawalons, and besides you saved me, no? "

Natsume who wanted to lighten the talk, replied teasingly, "Don't I always?"

The girl pouted, and then replied while sobbing, "Yes, You're right. You always save me! I'm always the one who others protect. I want to be able to protect my friend too, why can't I?"

She then said bitterly, "And I'm the one who have the nullification Alice. Supposedly, huh! "

"Stop crying little girl. You'll look uglier. "

"Shut up, Natsume."

"Whatever polka, or should I say Heartprints?"

"Natsume, you pervert! I can't believe that I fell for someone so perverted like you . . ."

The girl stopped abruptly, realising that she just gave away her real feelings to the raven lad.

She covered her mouth and looked away while blushing.

Natsume sat in front of her and said, smirking, "So you love me, polka-dots?"

'No . . . no, I don't. That was just a slip of tongue."

"Oh really? Too bad I also love you."

The girl, now eyes wide opened, said, "What? What do you mean? How can . . ."

She was not able to continue when he felt a soft press against her lips. The girl was first shocked and then responded to the kiss. Natsume nibbled her bottom lips, asking for entrance and soon a tongue battle began. The kiss got more heated and passionate but had to pull away due to lack of oxygen. Still out of breath, Natsume soon caught her lips again for another make out session.

The lad let a small smile plastered on his features as he stared at the sleeping girl in his arms. She had soon fallen asleep after changing herself into more comfortable clothes; Natsume's T-shirt, which was baggy on the girl's small frame. He pressed himself more closely to the girl and closed his eyes. He vowed that he would kill any other guys who would touch his girlfriend. She was his and his alone.

Next Morning . . .

Ruka coughed his tea as he read the newspapers. On the front page, a picture of two boys hung by their feet was shown, whose face were beaten black and blue. He was with her last night when she made those guys feel her wrath but he didn't expect to find that in the Alice newspaper. He chuckled while thinking, ' _Hotaru . . . '._

**The End**

**A/N- I just want to clarify one thing. **

**I got a review asking whether Natsume and Mikan had slept together. No, they didn't, they just kissed. **


End file.
